Summer Job
by Kokiri-Kilik
Summary: Haruhi is going to Pension Misuzu for her summer job...so is Tamaki. And what's worse... They have to share a room. Multi-chapter, fluffy, TamaHaru. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, but I own the fan fiction idea... And the fan fiction, actually O_O **

**AN: This idea came to me randomly. I had just scrapped 2 other fan fictions, and I was sitting on my bed at 1:00am thinking, "I must come up with a fan fiction idea. But I don't know whaaat!" Then I had a little panic attack. Then I randomly came up with this. **

Haruhi smiled as she walked down the sidewalk, feeling happy today. It was hot outside; a change from the rainy weather. The humid air warmed Haruhi, a feeling she never stopped enjoying. She was making her way to the train station with a suitcase. Summer had just begun, and she was going to her summer job at Pension Misuzu. Haruhi concluded to _not_ tell the host club about this. Haruhi, instead, said she was going to visit her cousins north of Tokyo. They bought it. Haruhi smirked. She had left her cell phone at home incase the host club tracked her through her phone. Because, you know, they're pretty capable...

Haruhi smiled as she lugged her suitcase down the stairs of the train station. It was Sunday and not as busy as usual. Haruhi grinned. She would not be pushed into a busy train today. Nothing could make today bad. Everything was going wonderfully.

Haruhi walked with her suitcase to the platform and waited with around 30 other people for the train.

"Haruhi?" A familiar voice questioned. Too familiar... Haruhi looked up and her eyes trained on a certain handsome, tall, blond teenager.

"T-Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi pretended to sound somewhat happy and surprised at seeing Tamaki. Though, she was surprised to see him in a train station. Why would he be here? Doesn't he have a limo to get around in?

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Tamaki smiled. "That's not a nice way to greet me, you know." Haruhi blushed. "I'm here because I decided to take the _train_ to Pension Misuzu!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi's eyes twitched. "Are you _serious_?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Y-yes?" Tamaki stuttered, stunned by Haruhi's reaction. "Wh-why are _you_ here? I thought you were in north Japan?"

Haruhi took a moment to collect herself. "I have a summer job at Pension Misuzu. I said I was in north Japan because I didn't want anyone to bother me. Why are you going to Pension Misuzu?"

Tamaki sighed, a hand sweeping his forehead dramatically. "My father sent me off to learn about _manual labor_. He said that all I do in the summer is play piano, so I need to 'get out' more often. I guess this means we'll be work buddies! Hooray!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Hoo-ray," she said sarcastically.

XXX

"This train is so roomy!" Tamaki exclaimed, looking to Haruhi in the seat next to him. "I thought these things were supposed to be packed with people!"

Haruhi sighed. "It's Sunday so a lot of people aren't going to work." She looked away from Tamaki.

"Do you hate me?"

Haruhi quickly turned back to Tamaki as he asked the question. "Of course not! Why would you think I hate you?" she asked, her face serious.

"I don't know," Tamaki pondered. "You looked disappointed when I showed up, and you don't seem happy that we're going to be spending the summer together now. I feel like I've done something, and I don't know what, and that just makes me blame myself more because I feel like I've hurt you in some way..."

Haruhi gasped. _Of course you've hurt me_, Haruhi thought. _You've made my heart ache from loving you so much._ "Gomene, senpai. You haven't hurt me in any way, and I don't hate you at all. In a way, I guess I am glad that you are going to be at Pension Misuzu with me. I'd rather it be you than anyone else."

Tamaki blushed. "Me? Over Hikaru and Kaoru? Hani and Mori? Kyoya?"

"Yes, senpai." Haruhi turned away from him to look out of the window. "We're at the stop to get off. And didn't you bring a suitcase?"

"Nope!" Tamaki said happily, a large smile on his face due to Haruhi's words. "I have my suitcase waiting for me in my room."

"Oh." The train stopped, and Tamaki and Haruhi stood up. Tamaki grinned and took Haruhi's suitcase from her. They walked out of the train and onto the platform. The air was even hotter here.

"Wow!" Tamaki shouted. "It's so hot! We should get to Pension Misuzu quickly to cool down."

"Actually," Haruhi started awkwardly. "We're supposed to arrive no earlier than one O'clock. It's twelve now."

Tamaki huffed. "We could get lunch somewhere and go to the house afterward?"

Haruhi nodded. "Okay, but I don't have much money with me and I don't know anywhere to eat."

Tamaki sighed. "Ah, Haruhi. No way would I let you pay for your lunch! It's my treat for surprising you."

XXX

"So," Tamaki began, swallowing the last traces of his sandwhich. "What room are you staying in?"

Haruhi swallowed the last her sandwhich before talking. "Room 8."

Tamaki took a drink, and as Haruhi said what room she was staying in, the drink came back out of Tamaki's mouth. "R-room 8! I-I have that room!"

Haruhi flushed. "Th-there are two beds in the room, both queen sized... Er, I'm sure it'll be f-fine..."

Tamaki looked around. "Y-yes. Okay. Well..." He looked at his watch. "It's 12:58, so we could make our way over to the Pension, unpack, and relax until tomorrow when we start working..."

"That's fine with me," Haruhi said, standing up from her chair. She reached for her suitcase, but Tamaki bolted out of his seat and grabbed it first. He winked. "Nu-uh-uh! I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if you took that, now would I?"

XXX

"Oh, Haruhi, Tamaki, welcome!" Misuzu chanted as they stepped through the door. "Now, before I let you go to your room, there are two rules you must always obey!" Tamaki and Haruhi waited. "Right! First, do not call me by my real name, Isao, call me Misuzu! And secondly, customers come first! Alright? Alright? Alright!" And with that, Misuzu skipped away into the dining room.

"Well," Tamaki began. "My stuff is in our room, and I'll take yours up! Coming?" he asked Haruhi.

"Yes. But what exactly will you be doing here?" Haruhi asked as she and Tamaki began to walk up the stairs.

"Playing the piano for the guests during breakfast, and helping Misuzu in the kitchen! Oh, and I'll be helping you whenever you request of my services," Tamaki said as he lugged the suitcase up the last step. They walked down a small hallway and slid a key into the lock of "Room 8."

Inside, the room was plain. Two queen sized beds with white sheets, white duvets and white pillows. The room was painted a faded yellow, and pictures hung upon the walls. A large window allowed a beam of light into the room, making it seem very welcoming. There was a bathroom and closet at the end of the room, dressers next to each bed, and lamps on the cupboards.

"Well," Tamaki began to Haruhi. "It's nice in here! I call this bed, I call this bed!" Tamaki darted to the bed closer to the window. He knew Haruhi wouldn't want that bed incase of a thunderstorm.

"Okay. I'll have this bed." Haruhi sat on the bed next to Tamaki's. "But you said your suitcase with your belongings in it is here, right? Where is it?" she asked.

"Oh!" Tamaki exclaimed, laying down on the bed. "My suitcase is in the closet and my stuff is in the dressers."

"Ah..." Haruhi stood up and walked over to her suitcase. She sat on the floor and put her hand on the zipper. She hesitated; Tamaki randomly plopped down next to her.

"Senpai," Haruhi began. "I don't want you looking through my suitcase."

Tamaki stood up and smiled. "Okay, _fine_. But I'm _bored_!" He walked over to the window and looked outside into the heat.

Haruhi unzipped her suitcase. "You could take a shower since you are hot and sweaty."

Tamaki ran back over to Haruhi again, wrapping his arms around her body. "You think I'm _hot_?" he asked, his breath touching Haruhi's skin softly.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Haruhi exclaimed, shaking Tamaki off of her. "I meant that you're sweaty and sticking, so why don't you take a shower while I unpack my clothing?"

"I know," Tamaki teased, grabbing a towel as he walked into the bathroom. "I was just messing with you." He smiled and closed the door of the bathroom.

_So obnoxious,_ Haruhi thought. _I'm just glad that he didn't ask me if I thought he was hot in more than one way_. Haruhi sighed. She quickly unpacked her clothing, stuffing it into different drawers of the dresser next to her bed. She didn't know how long Tamaki's showers were and didn't want him to see what her dad had packed her. She'd just keep the dresses in the bottom drawer under some other clothes.

Ten minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and Tamaki had a towel wrapped around the bottom half of his body. Haruhi looked up from her suitcase and flushed at her shirtless senpai. She hurridly looked back to her suitcase and zipped up the remainders inside.

"Sorry," Tamaki said, opening a drawer in his dresser. "I didn't have any clothing."

"It-it's okay..." Haruhi stammered. Tamaki pulled out some clothes and walked back into the bathroom. He closed the door and Haruhi exhaled.

_Kyah,_ she thought. _I never knew that seeing him like that would make fireworks set off inside me. Curse him, and curse my heart for falling in love with his._

XXX

**Sorry if that wasn't too entertaining. Lawl. I'll update as soon as I can (if anyone reads this.) I'm on vacation in England (I have to every year and HATE IT) so I don't really know what I'll be doing. Probably sitting here... T_T Review? :3**


	2. Author's Note

AN:

I don't know how long it will be until I can update and put the next chapter up. My computer has a virus and I'm at a library.. Lol XD

Once I'm back in America, I will put up the next chapter (August 7th).

Wait… I'll put the chapter up sometime after August 7th. I have written a lot of it, so I can just send the document.

Okay, thank you.

Sorry again.


	3. I has announcement

**Hello. It's been a while. **

**I must start this story over. Frankly, it sucks and is not paced at all XD**

**I hope you're okay with that (if you even remembered this story still existed.)**

**I've just been **_**so**_** busy. You know, with important stuff. Like the premiere of Glee and The Office. Plus, I started high school.**

**Don't worry; my writing won't suck too badly. I'm in Honors English and Creative Writing. Have I improved? Maybe in the slightest.**

**If you still want to follow this story, then I'll be posting a new and replenished one in the next few weeks. Unless I totally forget again.**

**Thanks. **


End file.
